It is generally known to equip seats in motor vehicles with massage functions, for example for the lumbar supports and the actual seating surface. However, it is problematic for the user to operate the control system in a simple and intuitive manner, especially as the driver must perform the method whilst driving. It is usually necessary to reach a compromise between the variety of controls and the level of detail and also the level of simplicity and the model provided. Known systems are frequently complex and laborious to use, which results in the driver averting his or her attention in an undesired manner from steering the vehicle.